


you make me feel (teenager)

by kardamooma



Series: drabbles when i can't sleep [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Implied Sexual Content, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Markson fluff, Soft Kisses, bc i've got to mention my boy, enjoy, i died writing this, im so soft for markson, jaebum is mentioned, literally fluff, lol, markson, mornings with markson, soft, soft markson, wake up with markson, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardamooma/pseuds/kardamooma
Summary: in which mark always wakes up earlier than jackson to admire him, except one time jackson catches him.or in other words, mark and jackson waking up together; they just love each other a hell of a lot.





	you make me feel (teenager)

Mark would always wake up ten minutes earlier than Jackson.

 

He didn’t know when it started, exactly; he just briefly recounts waking up at ten to eight on a Saturday morning on their day off one time, only to rub his eyes to be greeted with the same, breath-hitching sight that somehow takes him by surprise every time.

 

_Jackson._

He remembered that it was July, somewhere around the tenth or something, just as it was getting too hot beyond just opening every window in the dorm to cure it, and buying a fan was out of the question as Jackson would complain about not being able to sleep due to it being too noisy. So, in addition to that problem, Jackson would sleep without a shirt on, his naked torso being hugged by the white sheets of their two bed’s that they pushed together in the dorms.

 

Mark usually hated the hot weather, but he was really reconsidering that thought with the sight he had in front of him.

 

Mark slowly traced his chest with his finger that morning in July, admiring the view with a semi bitten lip and a sore back from the previous night’s antics that made him desperately want to change the position of laying on his side to lying on his back – but he didn’t. He got a better view of Jackson from his side.

 

He remembered smiling slightly, his eye’s ever so slightly crinkling at the outer v and the hard feeling of his boyfriend’s chest at the tips of his fingers threatened a groan to leave his red, swollen lips – but it never left them. He wanted Jackson to stay sound asleep so he could continue being appreciative on what belonged to him. Fortunately, that included the man in front of him.

 

As luck would have it for Mark, his body would naturally wake up naturally now before Jackson after that one early morning in July. Whether it was half an hour before, five minutes before, Jackson warranted to be cherished whether he was aware of it or not; and speaking of being aware, Mark didn’t plan on telling him, knowing Jackson would beat him at his own game.

 

He loved waking up seeing Jackson’s eyelashes barely touching the half-moon shape of his eye bags, slowly grazing them as he stirred in and out of a half conscious state with his steady breathing. The sounds of birds always accompanied Mark in the morning from outside their dorm window, and sometimes he wondered if they understood the somewhat obsession he had with his boyfriend – if they ever saw the splendour of his lover that he esteemed on a day to day basis.

 

Unfortunately, the band members saw it more as creepy. Well – everyone except for Jaebum, who one time walked in their room to wake them up. Not before knocking, of course due to … _previous experiences._

 

And Mark was too opportunely endorsed in his lover to take a second glance at the leader, who was shooting him a fond glance with a small mumble of, “Breakfast is going to be ready in ten minutes.”

 

But that was then, and this was now. The other members had no other reason to be up this early on a day off like this that they actually rarely got, so to Mark, this was just _MarkandJackson_. It was Mark and his thoughts, it was Mark and, _“Holy shit, how did I get so lucky?”_

It was Mark and, “Oh god, did I just say that out loud?”

 

Jackson squirmed from where Mark’s hand was placed on the pecks of his chest, led on his side as he ran a tongue across his lips, lubricating the dead skin that had gathered on them from the constant nibbling.

 

Jackson stirred from the grip, his eyelashes slowly fluttering; Mark watched as Jackson’s nose scrunched up at the tickle of them. _Jackson was lucky in the eyelash game, they had always been ridiculously long_.

 

“Babe?” he had spoken, all tired and groggy with a morning voice that was heaven to the latter’s ears. He felt his mouth go a bit dry from the sound, shifting his body slightly so that the side of Jackson’s arm was now touching Mark’s chest as he hovered over him, picking apart every tiny detail.

 

Jackson wavered his eyelashes once again, his eye’s now revealing the puppy brown that was hidden behind his eyelids. “Hm?” Mark had replied, his eye’s not leaving his boyfriend’s.

 

Jackson shifted once more so that his head was now buried in Mark’s chest, between his own pecks that were not as nearly as large as the other’s. Mark brought the arm that was resting under Jackson’s head further around his body, so that it was now buried in the fluffiness of a messy, brown mop that happened to be _Jackson Wang._

 

“We do have a day off today, right?” he questioned softly, his legs curling and tangling with Marks. He could feel Jackson’s breath against his chest as he yawned, the warm air making him shiver in reaction.

 

“Yeah, baby. Why?”

 

Jackson brought his arms arm and interwoven them around Mark’s waist, his head still nestled into his chest so that both boys were now led on their sides, now fully tangled in one another as if they were hugging. He felt Jackson relax even more as he ran his slender fingers through his strands in soft strokes, and was satisfied himself when Jackson released a sigh of fulfilment as he did so.

 

“Why are you –“ _Yawn._ “-Up so early, then? It’s just got light out.”

 

He smiled against Jackson’s forehead, remembering to leave a chaste press of the lips there before departing. “How do you know it’s just got light out, were you awake?”

 

Jackson shook his head into Mark’s chest, his tresses tickling his upper body slightly making him inhale a sharp breath. “I can hear the birds, baby.”

 

Mark flushed, thankful that Jackson couldn’t see the new shade of ruby that had hoarded both his face and neck. “Oh, right.”

 

“You were watching me, weren’t you?” He accused after a second, his voice still the same softness as it always was when talking to Mark.

 

Mark halted his breathing. “Um. I –“

 

“What do you think about?” Jackson then interrupted, looking up and moving his body slightly so that he was now looking at Mark. “You know, when you look at me?”

 

Mark looked up for a moment, not meeting the other’s eyes as he greased his lips, proceeding to then purse them into a tight line. “Just how much I love you, if I’m being honest.” He admitted with a nervous chuckle.

 

Jackson tapped Mark on the back lightly to indicate the latter to look down at him; only for Mark to do exactly that, and Jackson proposed a private smile that somehow managed to be the most intimate thing in the best way possible, yet also exceedingly soft. “I love you too, you know that right? I love you so much.”

 

Mark grinned, leaning down to close the distance between him and his lover. Despite being with the other for coming up to three and a half years, he couldn’t help but feel fireworks explode in his head with thoughts of admiration that he felt towards the boy he was locking lips with. The knot in the bottom of his stomach constantly grew tighter in private moments like these ones, and yet it wasn’t necessarily in arousal or in a sexual manner, either. It was more of a feeling of adoration and affection, and an honest realization of ‘ _wow, I’m really whipped, aren’t I_?’

 

Of course they had their fair share of moments to do with arousal, Jackson usually pinning him down while whispering sweet nothing’s in his ear that meant so much more to Mark than nothing, he was sure they meant more to Jackson, too. While doing this, he nibbled at that certain spot in his neck while sliding in and out of the tight heat, moaning his name not just in pleasure, but in complete and utter lust.

 

Mark loved being vulnerable in a sense for Jackson – he loved it when he kissed his nose, to his forehead, to finally his mouth while murmuring thing’s such as, ‘ _I’ve got you’_ , or _‘you’re doing so_ _well, baby. So good for me’_ with a slight shudder to his usual raspy tone due to the overwhelming pleasure that took over his body in masses. He longed for the appreciation, and the praise Jackson threw his way constantly meant everything and more to him, yet no matter how many time’s he said it, it meant more _every single time_.

 

Jackson slipped his tongue in Mark’s mouth like it was the easiest thing in the world, roaming the hot, wet walls of his lover’s mouth while drawing shapes mindlessly on the semi tanned skin on his back. Mark gripped the sides of Jackson’s hips, pulling the younger onto him so easily with his co-operation, happily obliging as he straddled his hyung.

 

They pulled apart, breathless with the lips still millimetres apart, only for Jackson to steal one last chaste kiss from his boyfriend’s now even more swollen lips.

 

“Think you can be quiet for me?” he murmured lowly and sultry, making Mark feel all kinds of things at once. One of those things being dangerous arousal.

 

The elder only smirked as their forehead’s touch, rolling his hips up slightly to get that friction they were both currently starved of with their busy schedule. With one last heart-warming smile and a kiss of the nose, he replied.

 

“ _Anything for you. Always_.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear thoughts!


End file.
